


After All This Time DVD Extras - To Forge and Shape As I Will

by darth_stitch



Series: After All This Time [14]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Headcanon, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There he lived so long that he was known far and wide as Durin the Deathless.  Yet in the end he died before the Elder Days had passed, and his tomb was in Khazad-dum; but his line never failed, and five times an heir was born in his House so like to his Forefather that he received the name of Durin.  He was indeed held by the Dwarves to be the Deathless that returned…”</p><p>- J.R.R. Tolkien, “Durin’s Folk”</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time DVD Extras - To Forge and Shape As I Will

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** It's Tolkien's world, not mine. He and Pete Jackson apparently have custody of my soul. 
> 
> Originally posted on [The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/47224155707/to-forge-and-shape-as-i-will-a-thorin-oakenshield)

 

[ ](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/image/47224155707)

**To Forge And Shape As I Will  
** A Thorin Oakenshield Headcanon

****  
_“There he lived so long that he was known far and wide as Durin the Deathless.  Yet in the end he died before the Elder Days had passed, and his tomb was in Khazad-dum; but his line never failed, and five times an heir was born in his House so like to his Forefather that he received the name of Durin.  He was indeed held by the Dwarves to be the Deathless that returned…”  
  
\- J.R.R. Tolkien, “Durin’s Folk”  
  
  
_ When Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror was born, there was a great rejoicing in the Kingdom of Erebor, for surely King Thror indeed was so blessed to see the days where he ruled over a prosperous kingdom, secure in the knowledge that Durin’s Line would remain unbroken.   
  
However, within the family, there was a great disquiet, for the son born to Thrain, his firstborn, was so like Durin, their forefather, that it was quite clear that the Deathless Himself seemed to have been reborn again. And so, he when he received his secret name, it was simply, of course, the secret name of the First and Eldest of the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves.  
  
But when it came time to choose his outer name, the young Prince chose to be named _Thorin_ , second of that name to be born to their line and _Thorin_ he remained.  And Thrain, looking at his son, so very conscious of his duties as Heir in Waiting even while he doted and delighted in the mischief of his younger siblings Dis and Frerin, thought he understood why Thorin chose not to take up the name of Durin in this lifetime.  
  
And then the Dragon came and Erebor was lost.  Thror sought to retake Moria and was killed for his efforts and Thrain was lost to madness and grief.  Balin, who was one of the very few who knew Thorin’s secret, begged his Prince to take up his true name, to rally their people and give them hope.    
  
But Thorin shook his head and said, “That name I may have borne before but still, I have no other power or skill to restore what was lost to us other than the Gift that Mahal has given me upon my waking to this world.  Thorin I am, Oakenshield they call me and this life is mine, to forge and shape as I will, not bound to Fate’s whims or Sauron’s curses.”  
  
And wise Balin nodded his head and said no more.   
  
And so Thorin made his choices and still he was beloved by Durin’s Folk by whatever Name he chose for he ruled them well and wisely. Though of course, there are some things that never changed.  Like in the matter of Thorin’s One, who Thorin would not find amongst his people.  Because of course, Durin’s Beloved was stubborn, clever, well-spoken and gentle-hearted and he or she, depending on which story you read, happened to be a Hobbit.  
  
It took Thorin a little while to admit that he had long ago found and recognized his One and he was quite fortunate that his Hobbit was tolerant in nature and loved him for his strong will.  And the two of them had a great many adventures together along with their brave and loyal company of twelve Dwarves.  And of those adventures, these are told in other stories.   
  
But if one is wise and patient (or happen to be a dwarfling or fauntling, because both Dwarf and Hobbit loved the little ones of both races and they were beloved in turn by the children who thought that King and Consort were the Best Storytellers and Playmates in all of Middle-Earth), Thorin and his Hobbit might well be persuaded to admit to Certain Secrets when they told their Stories, to the great amusement and delight of those wise enough to read between the lines.   


_\- end -_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** OMG WTF THORIN.  You were keeping SECRETS from me!!!
> 
> **Note the Second:** Apparently, THIS story insisted on being part of the "After All This Time" 'verse.  Mainly because my Bilbo and Thorin Muses enjoyed the hell out of trolling a Gandalf RP-er on Tumblr.   Prepare for Cracktastic Fluff.  Ceiling Cat have mercy on us all!
> 
> Tagged: [Thorin Oakenshield](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/Thorin-Oakenshield), [bilbo baggins](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/bilbo-baggins), [bagginshield](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/bagginshield), [Durin the Deathless](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/Durin-the-Deathless), [Headcanon](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/Headcanon), [omg thorin no you did not](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/omg-thorin-no-you-did-not), [ah fuck it I give up](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/ah-fuck-it-I-give-up), [i know imma cracked loon what about you](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/i-know-imma-cracked-loon-what-about-you), .
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
